Dark and Light Luz e Escuridão
by Milly Cristina
Summary: Nas Ruas de Florença no meio de Morte,Sangue e Luxuria, Nasce um amor puro e proibido entre dois inimigos naturais. Porque aqui não é o amor entre a presa eo predador é o Amor entre a luz ea Escuridão. Uma profecia... Um Anjo e um Vampiro! Dará Certo?
1. Prologo Por: Edward Cullen

Prologo Por: Edward Cullen

As vezes a vida se torna um evento sombrio e viciante, as noites se tornam refugiantes e deliciosas, quando se é um ser das sombras, voce não opera ao lado do bem, isso é apenas algo distante, como planos de fundo, voce sabe que existe mais ele esta muito longe para voce se focar nele.

As vezes as duvidas te assolam mais basta mais uma dose daquele sabor rico e saboroso e voce esquece todas as duvidas que te pertubão e se concentra apenas nos gemidos de sua presa.

Bom, sempre me questionei se seres como nós possuem qualquer vetigio de humanidade, mais duvido muito.

Seres da noite não possuem sentimentos e muito menos alma, isso pode até soar ruim para alguns mais tem suas partes boas, não temos sentimentos humanos e também não temos as fraquezas deles, porem eles são presas faceis para nós, não precisamos nem usar a nossa...Vamos chamar de parte sombria, basta usarmos nosso charme e simpatia se é que voces me entendem.

Quando se vive por decadas, não é como se voce nunca tivesse visto de tudo, voce vê, mais o futuro não esta entalhado em uma pedra e a vida é mais interessante principalmente quando voce a esta sugando pela veia de poscoço de alguem, de preferencia do sexo femenino.

Mas como sempre existem aqueles que querem acabar com a nossa diversão, eu acho que isso é tão...previsivel, é como ler historias de livros, a única diferença é que aquilo é a pura realidade e se voce for empalado com uma estaca no peito, você não ira levantar, só porque a autora decidiu que voce é importante para o "Final Feliz" ou o "Momento ação" do livro.

As pessoas pensam que sabem de tudo, mais não sabem nem a metade do que acontece no mundo, eles ficam presos em seu mundinho colorido e não querem enxergar que onde forem existe sempre um de nos... Ou um dos deles a observar.

Eu não posso dizer que nossa "Existencia" é facil, mais a minha definitivamente é algo.

Pois, eu não tenho medo de caçadores, Posso morder alguem a hora que quiser, tenho todas as mulheres que desejo e sou imortal.

O que mais eu iria querer da vida?

Meu nome é Edward Cullen e sou um vampiro!

Perigoso e sedutor, mais cuidado eu não sou bonzinho, muito menos heroi, eu tiro vidas e não as salvo.

Lembre-se bem disso pois, a proxima coisa que voce poderá sentir seram meus dentes roçando no seu pesoço, mais se voce for uma pessoa do Sexo femenino voce até poderar sentir mais que isso, quem sabe?

Por que, eu sou um ser da escuridão...


	2. Prologo Por: Isabella Swan

Prologo

Por: Isabella Swan

A vida é uma dadiva, e ao mesmo tempo uma maldição, pois assim como se pode dar vidas, elas podem ser tiradas e o sofrimento é como um castigo que não merecemos.

Mas o que nos conforma as vezes é saber que um dia mesmo que bem distante nós nos juntaremos aquelas vidas que tanto amamos.

O ódio é parte da vida, mas não é como se podessemos viver com ele constantemente.

Quando você é um ser da luz, o odio é um sentimento quase extinto, eu disse quase!

Pois apesar de alguns discordarem, nos experimentamos doses desse sentimento quando dizimamos nossos inimigos, mais a compaixão sobressai a escuridão na maior parte do tempo em que lutamos.

As vezes as duvidas nos assolam, mais o dever e o compromentimento nos faz confiar plenamente em nossa fé.

Posso dizer a voces que mistérios não existem, para tudo há uma eplicação, mesmo que esta seja a sentença para alguns.

A noite é um evento sombrio, mais inquestionavelmente tentador, a noite é um quadro de uma pintura bela e intrigante, que para os de pouca fé, se torna um refugio de suas necessedades monstruosas.

Alguns pode não acreditar mais há muitos seres totalmente sem sentimentos, seres frios e que para alguns pontos de vistas são inrresistiveis, esse são exatamente aqueles que dizimamos.

Somos o que os humanos chamam de Anjos e o que os seres das sombras chamam de caçadores, lutamos a favor dos mais fracos.

A nossa maior fraqueza é a compaixão e acima de tudo admiramos a capaçidade de alguns seres humanos que chegam a ser semelhante a nos, alguns seres humanos tem a capaçidade de amar... Apaixonadamente, isso nos difere de seres das sombras , pois o amor é o começo de tudo e sem ele voce não é nada, ou melhor sem ele voce é um ser das sombras, um vampiro!

Não posso dizer que ser um anjo é uma tarefa facil, isso soaria totalmente falso, pois a verdade rege nossa existencia, mais sou um ser abençoado, faço o que é certo, ajudo a salvar vidas que muitas vezes só esta começando.

Do que mais eu poderia necessitar?

Meu nome é Isabella Swan e sou um anjo.

O Meu dever é salvar vidas e impediar que algumas delas sejam interrompidas, mais as vezes tenho que dizimar Existencias se é que podem me compreender!

Lembrem-se sempre que o amor é uma dadiva e é uma horra poder senti-lo, e tenha fé pois em algum lugar alguém pode ouvi-lo e a proxima coisa que poderar sentir é os meus braços fazendo-lhe proteção, mais se voce for um vampiro voce até poderar sentir meu punho em seu rosto, quem sabe?

Por que eu sou um ser da Luz...


	3. Primeiro Capiulo: Os Anjos

_**Desclaimer: **_**Twilight não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse eu já estaria cheia de comentarios.**

_**N/A: Olá gente tudo bem com voces? Espero que sim! Bom como vcs devem imaginar sou a autora dessa Budega e posso dizer que estou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, feliz pois recebi comentarios, foram poucos mais eu amei cada um, estou triste porque estou vendo que as pessoas estão favoritando a fanfic e não deixão um comentario! **_

_**Gente isso é uma falta de respeito com agente que escreve as fanfic, custa deixar um comentário, não doi e nos deixa feliz, mais apesar de tudo estou super feliz em escrever a fanfic, então vamos esquecer o "Piti" de autora louca que eu dei e ir para o primeirissimo cap.;)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Um:**_

"_Os Anjos"_

"_**E apesar de achar que sei tudo sobre anjos acho que nada sei sobre esses seres, aqueles que parecem anjos na verdade não passão dos mais farsantes Demonios."**_

_**Millena Portela**_

Um chuvisco fino caia em minha pele, a noite fria dava-nos uma pespectiva vibrante de nossa busca, Emmett que estava ao meu lado, era a personificação da empogação, seu corpo me mandava vibrações silenciosas de diversão.

Olhei para o lado e Alice estava com sua famosa cara de fada, se é que se pode ter cara de fada quando se é um anjo, mais a empolgação de Emmett não era vista no rosto de Alice.

Carlisle estava sorridente, mais eu sabia que por tras dessa expressão ele estava agoniado, Carlisle era um

Gerreiro muito bom, não se engane!Mais era dentre todos nós, Anjos, o que menos gostava da "Operação de Dizamação" na cidade.

Não era como se eu não gostasse de lutar, eu gostava! Mais na maior parte do tempo eu fazia apenas por obrigação, a minha empogação ia embora quando os gritos de dor começavam.

Iamos em direção do centro da cidade, era madrugada e uma festa ia a todo vapor, as batidas da musica fazia o chão por onde pisavamos tremer.

Antigamente vampiros não frequentavam festas de humanos, mais hoje em dia isso já esta tornando-se rotina, é bem mais facil para eles se socializarem, entendem?

Isso acontece muitas vezes, mais do que voces podem imaginar, os vampiros entrão na festa e depois escolhem a presa, se socializão e na maior parte do tempo eles apenas se alimentão e vão embora, mais também tem aqueles que tem o prazer de torturar a presa ou eles tem o prazer de outra forma, acho que podem imaginar.

_**NOJO!**_

E é ai que entra a parte monstruosa de nosso trabalho, depois que um vampiro tem relações com a presa, não estou falando só de relações sexuais, estou falando de toda e qualquer relação em que o vampiro possa esta em contato com o corpo da presa, seja mordendo, seja fazendo sexo, ou qualquer outro, temos que eliminar a vitma antes que o virus se prolifere.

E pode acreditar em mim a cada vida que tiro é como se fosse um pedaço de mim, que so retorna quando eu salvo outra vida, e é ai que entra a parte boa de nosso trabalho, poder ver que podemos salvar pessoas inocentes, as vezes vidas que so estão no começo, é maravilhosa a sensação de ter o poder de salvar vidas, e é também uma grande responsábilidade.

Meus divaneios foram interropidos por Alice que dizia algo:

- Sinto a presença deles! – disse ela e so percebi que já haviamos entrado porque estavamos em um local cheio de gente e a musica estava tão alta que era como se pudesse atravessar as barreiras em meu cerebro.

Os corpos balançavam junto com as batidas das musicas, Carlisle assumiu a liderança como sempre, e nos ficamos atentos as suas palavras.

- Se separem quem os encontrar primeiro, comunique-se imediatamente, compreendido? – perguntou ele como sua voz profiscional, que eu já conhecia bem, ele a usava constantemente.

Nos separamos, eu fui a esquerda, Emmett desapareceu assim que a ordem foi dada, Alice foi pela direita e Carlisle segui na direção em que andava-mos antes.

Enquanto eu me desviava dos corpos dançantes, sentia olhos invissiveis em mim,eu movimetava-me com maestria pelo grande salão de dança.

As luzes piscavam como loucas, ora verdes,vermelhas, ora azuis, amarelas, e isso dava um efeito interresante na pele dos humanos, bebidas alcoolicas aqui era consumidos como agua, eu poderia dizer que o lema antes de entrar em clubes como esse é: Bebida, Dança, Risos e Sexo.

Sorri em meu pensamentos, ultimamente tenho tido um humor negro, imagine qual o lema dos Vampiros, eu diria que é: "Eu chego na festa,voce me acha bonito ou bonita te seduzo e depois te mordo sem dó nem piedade" A indignação pronunciou-se em meus pensamentos, Vampiros Idiotas, só pensam em seu proprio prazer!

A adrenalina correu em meu sangue, fervendo e eu tenho certeza que agora eu era o alvo, ou melhor meu sangue era o alvo, quando ficamos alvoraçados, agitados é mais facil, ou melhor mais distinguivel para um vampiro saber o teor de nosso sangue, o sangue de um anjo e puro sendo assim nosso sangue é mais... Saboroso!

Eu diria que o nosso sangue é proibido, pois um anjo nunca pode ser mordido por um vampiro, pois isso é fatal na maioria das vezes, mais nunca ouve um sobrevivente, não! Melhor dizendo nunca ouve um anjo como eu poderia explicar? poderoso o suficiente para resistir ao virus dos vampiros, todos os que foram mordidos até hoje, foram anjos ou arcanjos como preferir, jovens, apenas decadas de idade, e foram poucos pois, raramente perdemos uma briga não é como se eu fosse me gabar, mais somos mais fortes, pois o que nos une é o amor e a compaixão e não o desejo de vitoria, laços formados por sentimentos negros são frageis e tenues, mais laços vindos de sentimentos puros são como fortalezas... Inquebraveis!

Avistei um beco e algo me dizia que eu tinha que ir pra lá, eu deveria reconhecer a compulsão por tras do desejo, mais me contrariei e fui em direção do beco escuro.

Só quando já estava dentro do beco, foi que descobri que estava cercada, a compulsão me pegou desprevinida, e me trouxe direto para a toca, eu estava certa, ali eu era o alvo.

Eu poderia destinguir cinco silhuetas perfeitamente esculpidas, a minha frente e poderia jurar que haviam duas mulheres no bando, uma estava a minha esquerda e a outra a minha frente, e um homem estava a minha direita enquanto os outros dois estavam mais afastados.

Eu sabia que iria me dar mal, mais antes mandei uma mensagem por pensamento direto para Alice:

"_**Me ajude, estou no beco do lado esquerdo a pista de Dança, rapido! eles, são cinco"**_

Preparei-me para a luta e rezei para que eu pudesse distrai-los, até Alice e os outros chegarem, caso contrario, eu estaria perdida.

Meu corpo se retesou, concentrou-se a as ondas de poder vieram como turbilhões, a minha mão foi direto até minha estaca que estava no suporte amarrado em minha perna.

Era agora ou nunca, Matar ou Morrer...

Eu escolhi Matar...

* * *

_**N/A: Credo que violencia! MEDO O.O**_

_**Então gente, vamos ao que interessa, eu irei responder os comentarios lindos maravilhosos de voces no final do cap e quando não tiver nada para responder eu vou encher o saco! - - '**_

_***Agradecimentos***_

_**Amanda: **__Obrigada Flor pelo elogio e pelo comentario, bjão!!_

_**Alekamasehnp:**__(Acertei?) MUITO obrigada pelo comente, Continue acompanhando a fic!_

_**Então gente, Estão vendo esse botãozinho verde ai em baixo, é so da um click e escrever, uma pergunta, xingar, elogiar, desabafar, sei lá!**_

_**Aperte o botão verde e ganhe um beijinho do Edward e um abraço do Kellan *Corre* **_


	4. Segundo Capitulo: A Primeira Vista

__

__

__

**Desclaimer: Twilight Não me pertence, porque se me pertence eu estaria agora em um iate embarcando para Bonito na companhia perfeita de Chuk Bass!!**

* * *

**Olá Pessoas do meu coração! Mais um capitulo dessa budega! **

TEAM JAN KMAM PORQUE ELE É FRANCES FALA "MA PETITE" E AINDA É UM LINDO LOIRO DE OLHOS AZUS CRISTALINOS!!

* * *

**N/A: **

**Bom o capitulo passado foi SUPER estranho, Nesse cap vcs irão entender um pouco mais da história (Ou não!) Quero agradecer as meninas que comentaram MUITO OBRIGADA! e pedindo novamente "Quem lê e não comenta, Please o botãozinho verde lá em baixo não morde ok?" **

**Então saindo do momento suplica, ontem eu assitir o Ultimo "American Pie" e MEL DEUS morri de sorrir, recomendo! Ah e tem mais! para quem gosta de uma boa leitora sobrenatural tipo crepusculo, não uma leitura qualquer! eu chamo de um bom ROMANCE sobrenatural com muita ação e aventura e Blá, Blá, Blá!**

**E é melhor pois é NACIONAL isso mesmo que vc ouviu NACIONAL! Recomendo a vcs quem dêem uma lidinha em _ALMA E SANGUE - O despertar do vampiro_, eu simplesmente AMO esse livro e é claro o _Jan Kmam_ meu eterno amor *Suspiros* e eu amo mais ainda porque o romance ou seja o livro se passa na minha cidade *Rá*_ São Luis - MA _e a autora também é daqui, ela se chama _Nazarethe Fonseca_, *Momento Alice* eu digo e tenho certeza que este livro irá ser a proxima febre aqui no Brasil e a "Frase" lá em baixo pertence a personagem principal do livro que eu adimiro pra caramba pois como dizem aqui em Sl "Eu boto fé nela" é parecida comigo no seu jeito de ser! *Sorrisinho Convencido* se chama _Kara Ramos_, então Lêam a Fic e o Livro e comentem!!! **

**Ps: Respostas dos Reviews lá em baixo!**

_

* * *

_

**_No capitulo anterior..._**

_Meu corpo se retesou, concentrou-se a as ondas de poder vieram como turbilhões, a minha mão foi direto até minha estaca que estava no suporte amarrado em minha perna._

_Era agora ou nunca, Matar ou Morrer..._

_Eu escolhi Matar..._

_**S**__**egundo Capitulo.**_

"_A primeira vista"_

" _**O Mundo é um lugar maravilhosamente estranho e pertubador olhamos todos os dias para cima e o que vemos é somente céu na eterna repetição de dias e noites. O que não percebemos é a magica que nos separa. Garanto, é bem mais que horas, minutos, segundos. O que nos separa são vidas"**_

_**Kara Ramos**_

O tapa da vampira foi certeiro e ardeu como fogo , não pensem que não tentei reagir, eu reagi mais foi inutil, meu braços estavam imobilizados por vampiros que mais pareciam armarios, o que eu fiz?

- Sua Cadela filha de uma Égua, voce vai ver quando eu sai daqui, eu vou cortar sua cabeça e queimar voce, e esse seu cabeleinho loiro vai virar cinza! – eu gritei sabendo que era inutil ela apenas sorria.

- Acalme-se anjinha voce tem uma boca muito suja o que eles andam ensinando lá no céu em? Não se preucupe sua morte chegará logo, mais antes um pouco de tortura não faz mal a ninguém, ou faz? – Dizendo isto ela me deu outro tapa e outro e mais outro...

Durante esse tempo além da dor lacerante que eu sentia e dos pedidos desesperados de ajuda que mandava por meus pensamantos a Alice, eu ficava pensando se essa vampira loira invejava meu lindo rostinho pois em nenhum momento ela bateu em outro lugar, só no meu lindo rostinho!

**VACA!! **

Eu sentia o gosto metalico de sangue em minha lingua, se eu podia sentir eu tenho certeza que eles também e aposto que dez vezes mais intenso do que eu, pois eu sentia enjôo por meu sangue e eles, bom, eles sentiam sede! Mas quem disse que eles demonstravam?

O que Bella e nem um dos outros vampiros presentes ali naquele pequeno espaço afastado da festa sabiam é que nas sombras alguem os espiava, ocultando sua presença de seus semelhantes e suportando seu desejo por aquele sangue que tanto o lembrava Fresias, era simplesmente tão... Tentador e ao mesmo tempo tão Não-tentador ele nem sabia como explicar.

Mas talvez fresias seja a melhor maneira de descreve-la, pois tirando os fios castanhos avermelhados de seus cabelos, ela era a melhor definição para fresias, sua pele assemelhava-se á porcelana, com as pernas não muito cheias mas bem emolduradas envoltas nos Jeans grossos e negros estavam dobrados acima das botas igualmente pretas e de salto fino, ele não entedia os costumes das mulheres de hoje ele preferias os vestidos de sua epoca, mais pensando bem as blusas encobriam bem a falta dos vestidos, a **dela** era de cetim vermelho sangue que mostravam o contorno de seus delicados seios, e contrastavam perfeitamente com sua pele clara, a boca pequena de contornos erraticos mais deliciosamente cheios faziam dessa pequena imperfeição um detalhe suave e sensual, seus labios tinham um tom escuro de rosa estavam quase vemelhos talvez pelo sangue que lhe era tirado a tapas, ele sentia algo crecendo em seu peito, talvez um rosnado?

A vampira loira parecia que queria tirar a perfeição daquele rosto com os tapas e unhadas que dava na linda garota.

Derrepente parece que tudo mudou de foco e o grito da garota poderia partir seu coração se ele tivesse um, a faca que a vampira loira segurava estava suja com o sangue que jorrava da garota, e a vampira loira deu mais um golpe com a faca na barriga da garota, e o que se seguiu parece que foi uma fita rodada em camera lenta.

_Em uma fração de segundo os olhos chocolates do anjo fixaram nos olhos verde esmeralda do vampiro e naquele __momento o curso da historia mudou..._

**_114 Anos antes..._**

**_PARIS - FRANÇA_**

_O choro do bebê echia o comodo pequeno, a criança que aparentava dias de nascimento chorava como se fosse o seu ultimo dia e talvez de fato fosse, as bochechas gordas e coradas, eram sinais claros de sua inocencia._

_O ceu ao horizonte estava vermelho, o sol já estava se pondo e a vista de quem olhasse pela janela seria um grande crepúsculo anunciando mais uma noite sombria em Paris._

_A criança continuava em seu choro constante , o quarto agora demonstrava sua má iluminação, o frio da noite parecia cortante, e a seda que cobria a criança parecia não ser suficiente para trazer-lhe calor._

_Ao longe... oculto pelas sombras da noite um ser da escuridão espreitava esperando pela sua proxima presa desavisada, os seus sentidos extras capitaram um cheiro apetitoso e ao mesmo tempo apreciativo, ele não lembrava ao certo o que era, mais ele não conseguiu se refrear._

_O cheiro vinha de uma pequena casa modesta de cor rosa escuro quase vermelho, o portão pequeno e branco, seguia em um caminho de pedra por entre o jardim florido, haviam rosas e copos de leite, dos dois andares só havia janela no primeiro e o cheiro era mais forte lá._

_Ele escalou a janela e encontrou o quarto que procurava, se aproximou da cama emprovisada, a criança que estava evolta por um lençol de seda, tinha o pequeno rosto franzido pelo choro constante, pelo tamanho ele pode destinguir ser uma linda menina, com as bochechas gordinhas e coradas, suas pequenas mãos estavam estendidas como se quisesse que ele a segurase em seus braços e por mais estranho que parecesse quando ele se aproximou do pequeno amontoado de lençois o choro da pequena menina cessou, ele poderia até escutar seu pequeno coraçãozinho trabalhando com os batimentos calmos e ritmados._

_Tum-tum, Tum-tum..._

_Quando a criança abriu seus olhinhos ele viu-se maravilhado por aquela cor, ele jamais havia visto algo assim, eram castanhos, duas pedrinhas de chocolate, as cores eram tão vividas que parecia que ele poderia ver os pensamentos da menininha em seus olhos._

_E foi isso o que ele fez..._

_ele não soube o porque já que ele sabia que crianças nunca tem pensamentos coerentes, mais algo naquela menina em especial fez a sua curiosidade sobrepujar a sua sede e ele leu seus pensamentos:_

_Uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhados; Lindos olhos chocolates; Uma flor rosa e um nome:__** Isabella...**_

_Atordoado ele saiu dos pensamentos da garotinha e a estranhesa daquilo começou a assusta-lo e com isso a sede voltou para ele com a força de um tornado._

_Ali ele não era mais um homem, ele era um predador..._

_A pequena garotinha sorriu inocente e estendeu sua pequena mão os dedinhos estendidos para ele, ele a pegou no colo com cuidado e olhou em seus lindos olhos chocolates, ela sorriu meiga como se o tivesse dando a permissão, seus olhinhos inteligentes o estava perdoando e assim ele crovou suas presas no pescoço da pequena menina e com o fluxo de sangue que lhe saia das pequeninas veia, a compreensão veio como flashes..._

_**Fresias...**_

_Uma gota de sangue escorreu do pescoço da menininha passando pelo lado do seu peito onde seu coração batia inrregular e por onde a gota carmesim deixava o seu rastro a tatuagem negra como a noite marcava a garota do perfume de fresias para sempre deixando-a com ela a marca da luz._

_**E nesse dia a profecia foi escrita.**_

_Voltando ao presente..._

Depois do ultimo golpe á faca, dado pela vampira loira na garota, ela caiu o sangue escorrendo por suas mãos e ele não premeditou, não pensou, ele só fez e nem sabe porque, pois naquele momento ele só conseguia pensar.

**Ela não!**

__

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Eu não! o/**

**Tá gente não me zoem, esse momento foi inevitavel!**

**Bom, eu não costumo atualizar por dias seguidos mais a minha imaginação ficou bem fertil esses dias(Agradeçam a Nazareht) pois eu li o livro dela pela centesima vez, *Morri***

**Bom ja tenho o proximo cap pronto, pois como eu disse tive um surto de criatividade e tenho um prontinho, para quem pensou que os vampiros que bateram na Bella eram os Cullens *_Pammm_* Erraram! como acho que deu para perceber os personagens estão divididos entre Anjos e Vampiros, precisamente Três em cada lado, mais a vampira denominada *Vampira loira* não é uma Cullen! Quem sera?**

**Proximo cap, muitas emoções e um encontro inesperado de quem sera?**

_Respondendo as Rewies..._

_**Alekamasenhp:** Brigada pelos elogios! Resposta um: Eu posto em mais dois sites o Nyah e o Twilight Brasil, mais eu posto mais rapido onde tem mais pessoas lendo ou seja mais Reviews!;) Resposta dois: Bom! eu faço o impossivel para só postar quando já tenho um outro capitulo pronto mais tem casos de eu estar mais inspirado e escrever tres, mais resumindo, eu escrevo e posto! Um beijão pra vc também, continue acompanhando!_

_**Juliie Salvatore Cullen:** Primeiramente Bem vinda flor! OIE E AI? TUDO BLZ BROW? VAMO DA UM ROLÊ DEPOIS, SABE DA UNS PEGA NUNS GATO ALI! (Viu ja to acustumada com esse tipo de empolgação, eu so a personificação da empolgação!;) Obrigada pelo "Perfect" Me fez lembrar dos jogos de luta (Risos) _

_É mesmo uma falta de respeito!! sabe esse povinho da fic são tudo um bando de pessoas violentas, as vezes eu tenho medo O.O também! (Risos)_

_OMG!! Aiiii vo ter que me esconder, COMO É QUE EU VO ARRANJAR UM ABRAÇO DO KELLAN E UM BJ DO ED???_

_*Morri*_

_Bjão Flor Continue com a gente!! e Não me mate!!_

_**Bom por hoje é só e lembrem-se *Propaganda On* Quer ter seu nome escrito aqui? Mande um Reviews é facil! é so Clickar no botãozinho verde e pronto vc esta automaticamente participando, não perca sua chance de ganhar!! *Sorriso colgate* *Propaganda Off***_

**_Mel Deus eu tô ficando cada vez mais pirada!! _**

**_Bjã e até a proxima!!_**

**_ C-L-I-C-K-A!!!_**


	5. Terceiro Cpitulo: Entre Anjos e Vampiros

**Desclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse, eu estaria agora curtindo a noite quente de São Luis, precisamente na Litoranea na companhia de James Stark!**

TEAM DAMON SALVATORE PORQUE ALEM DE ELE SER UMA DILICIA EU E JULLIE ADORAMOS ELE!!!

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoas! Como Estão? Eu não sei! Mais eu estou Otima!**

**Assisti um Tal de Avatar (Piratão, pois eu não tive tempo de ir ver no Cine :x) Nossa Amei!! O filme tipo super bem Elaborado, Não é atoa que ganhou de Lua Nova nos mais vistos, só um Filme desse pra vencer aquele monumento que é a aparição de Edward Cullen sem camisa e Taylor Lautner com seu tanquinho interpretando o Jack, ta que eu não sou muito fã dele, mais i dai? Nada contra!:)**

**Ta Gente! vcs não sabem ( Claro né? ainda não disse! Jeca!) Eu tive um sonho tipo, Super Besta mais super legal ao mesmo tempo, não tentem entender, sabe quando eu tava no ginasio, tipo ano retraretrasado (Existe isso?) eu tinha uma paixão platonica pelo meu melhor amigo, só que sabe eu sou muito timida (Lê-se orgulhosa e medrosa) eu não falei nada, ai agente estudou junto até quando fomos para o ensino medio, ai agente se separou, mais eu continuei gostando dele, ele era tão legal! ai hj eu tive um sonho com ele, foi tão legal! *Suspiros*, esse menino tinha a mania de me chamar de "Minha Namorada" "Minha Cantora" eu amava *Outro suspiro* Não o garoto! O apelido tá gente!**

**Tá vou parar de encher o saco e vou deixar vcs lerem o livro, mais antes, vou dar minha dica do dia, é de uma banda o nome é "Corey Crowder" a musica que eu mais gosto é "The words awaits" é justamente uma das musicas da trilha sonora da fic, por isso o nome "Dark and Light" e por crepusculo também e é trilha de uma serie que é inspirada em um livro que eu vou indicar amanha, que também me inspirou para fic e que um dos personagens é o meu marido! ;)**

**Bom, teve pessoas que chutaram quem era a vampira loira mais ninguem acertou! *Rindo da cara de Vocês***

**Vamos ao que interessa!**

* * *

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_Depois do ultimo golpe á faca, dado pela vampira loira na garota, ela caiu o sangue escorrendo por suas mãos e ele não premeditou, não pensou, ele só fez e nem sabe porque, pois naquele momento ele só conseguia pensar._

_**Ela não!**_

_**Terceiro Capitulo.**_

"_**Entre Anjos e Vampiros"**_

_**Eu conheço uma garota  
Ela torna colorido o meu mundo  
Ela é como um labirinto  
Onde as paredes vivem se movendo**_

_**John Mayer – Daughters**_

A vampira loira estava de costas quando ele a atacou, talvez tenha sido uma jogada de sorte, Não! Ele não aceditava em sorte, ele acreditava em capacidade e isso ele tinha de sobra, ah! E também um pouquinho de esperteza, pois logo ele percebeu que o que a vampira loira tinha de outrora na mão era uma estaca e não uma faca, mais ele estava tão hipnotizado pela garota que não percebeu que uma faca nunca poderia ter feito a garota cair, mais uma estaca por sua vez...

A velocidade daquela criatura assustou Bella, ele era rapido! Muito Rapido!, ela não conseguia assimilar quase nada a sua frente, pois sua vista estava turva e a escuridão estava quase ganhando a batalha de suas palpebras, mais ainda podia ver o vulto de cabelos bronze, podia ouvir os gritos histericos da vampira loira e o som de algo metalico se chocando.

Bella sabia que se não conseguisse parar o sangramento rapido logo estaria morta, se é que isso era possivel, mais ela sabia que se não perecesse pela falta de sangue, seria a proxima vitma da criatura de cabelos bronze.

Tentou mexer-se mais parecia uma luta perdida, seus braços eram como gelatina e suas pernas pareciam anestesiadas, até respirar doia!

Se perguntou onde estaria Alice, Emmett e Carlisle! Foi quando ouviu a voz de Carlisle em sua mente:

"**Bella aguente firme, estamos perto, não conseguimos chegar antes, há vampiros por todos os lados!"**

Tentou respirar mais seu peito parecia pesar quilos e seus labios entopecidos, ouvia sons ao longe, eram burburinhos de conversas e pareciam estar em uma discursão:

_... Voce é louco, ela é um arcanjo, não um arcanjo qualquer ela é Isabella Swan!_

A voz femenina dizia a alguem, Bella não soube porque, mais havia algo a mais que irritação na voz dela, talvez... Medo? Ela não queria pensar em nada ela só queria dormir, sentia o odor doce e uma fumaça espeça no ar, ela a estava sufocando e Bella nem poderia tossir!

Aquilo era pior que a dor em sua barriga, era agoniante! Mas mesmo assim o sono não sessou suas palbrebas estavam quase se fechando...

Ele tinha acabado com duas vampiras e com mais um dos tres vampiros grandes como muralhas quando Jasper, Rosalie e Esme chegaram para ajudá-lo e já não era sem tempo! Sentia que a aflição o engoliria a qualquer momento, ele só conseguia pensar na garota do perfume de fresias que estava sob a sua proteção ou seja, ás suas costas.

O olhar que Rosalie lançou a ele quando reparou a garota atrás de sí, foi um olhar de pura incredulidade, quando sua voz saiu ele não esperava o tom rispido e carregado de um medo que era tão incomum em Rosálie.

- Edward perdeu a sanidade? – Perguntou ela, com o mesmo olhar incredulo de antes.

- Porque? – Perguntou ele _confuso_.

- Você é louco ela é um arcanjo! Não um arcanjo qualquer ela é Isabella Swan! – Falou ela com uma certa pitada de pânico na voz.

- I daí? – Ele ainda não intendia onde ela queria chegar.

- Já reparou na cor dos olhos dela? São castanhos Edward! Castanhos! Já viu um anjo de olhos castanhos na sua vida? Não! Isso quer dizer que ela é a única anja de olhos castanhos da história e voce sabe o que dizem por ai, sobre os poderes dela, ela vai se recuperar já já dessa facada! – Rosalie estava a ponto de gritar e Edward estava atordoado como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe, sempre escutara Histórias sobre a única arcanja de olhos castanhos da história e também a mais perigosa, mais porque ela tinha que ser... essa garota?

Suas indagações desesperadas foram interrompidas por um Jasper euforico e uma Esme curiosa.

- E ai, quando vamos acabar com a anjinha lindinha ali? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso apontando para _ela!_

Derrepente um rosnado se foi ouvido em todo o beco escuro da festa onde ainda podia se ouvir as batidas freneticas e a voz poderosa de Lady Gaga.

Os olhos de todos os tres vampiros presentes ali, foram para Edward, que estava lançando um olhar feroz a Jasper que recuou em sinal de defensiva.

- Não a chame assim! – A voz de Edward soou como um rosnado e Jasper acentiu em sinal de concordancia, levantando a bandeira branca, pois apesar de ser um dos melhores lutadores – se não o melhor – jasper não era pareo para Edward. Edward era o mais velho e mais experiente e em consequencia o mais poderoso dentre eles ali presente e a linhagem sanguinea Cullen estava entre a realeza, uma pocisão acima dos Hales.

- Edward ela vai se recuperar em alguns segundos e voce não vai ter como segura-la e pelo visto ela é – Jasper arregalou os olhos a confirmação de seus pensamentos perante ao assentimento de Rosalie – _Isabella Swan!_

Praguejeou e olhou nos olhos verdes do quase irmão Edward esperando uma explicação.

Edward respirou fundo como se precisasse daquele ar e as palavras que sairam da boca do belo vampiro centenário chocou os outros vampiros ali reunidos.

- Ela não vai se recuperar sozinha, ela não levou uma facada! – Disse Edward e todos o olharam confusos.

- Então foi o que? – Se pronunciou Esme pela primeira vez na noite.

- Foi empalada com uma estaca... A dela! – Edward disse em um sussurro e os vampiros chocados demais para falar qualquer coisa olharam para a arcanja incomum e bastante forte para acabar com os quatro ali, e mesmo sabendo que poderiam "morrer" nas mãos dela não deixaram de ridcularizar suas capacidas, principalmente pelo corte profundo e feio na barriga, alem do tamanho inferior e da aparencia fragil.

Como se para confirmar suas suspeitas um arquejo de dor saiu dos labios da arcanja, seguida por sua voz arfada, fraca e rouca.

- Me matem logo seus desgraçados, o que voces estão esperando minha permissão?... se for isso vão pro inferno!

Uma gargalhada saiu dos labios de Jasper e Esme, Edward só reviu a cena de agora pouco, a _sua _garota de olhos chocolate não era nada educada e seu estoque de palavrões era abastecidissimo!

Rosalie tentou disfarçar mais no final um pequeno riso saiu de si.

Edward olhou suplicante para Esme que assentiu e foi até a garota com um pouco de receio e falou:

- Isso vai doer um pouquinho mais é para o seu proprio bem! – A garota ainda tentou se livrar das mãos de Esme, mais sob o olhar de tamanha doçura que parecia não pertencer a um vampiro ela adormeceu.

O corte na barriga da arcanja obteve uma melhora incrivel mais não o suficiente para cicratrizar ou se quer fechar, Esme virou-se para o vampiro que a muito tempo foi seu entiado e lanço-lhe um olhar de desculpas.

- Isso é tudo que posso fazer Edward! - Ela disse e Edward lanço-lhe um sorriso de compreenção e agradeu-lhe sinceramente.

- Obrgado Esme já é mais do que eu posso pedir! – Depositou-lhe um beijo na testa de sua "mãe" Para todos os efeitos e virou-se para Jasper e Rosalie.

- Vou Levá-la! Jasper? - Chamou o quase irmão - Fique aqui e vigie os caçadores que vierem procurar por ela , Rosalie Faça a mesma coisa do outro lado e Esme percorra o perimetro e interceda qualquer vampiro ou arcanjo que me atrapalhe quando eu sai com a garota, quando eu estiver longe voces podem ir! – Edward foi em direção a garota e se pôs a correr com ela em seus braços ignorando o calor que ela imanava ou o cheiro de sangue, era estranho mais ele só queria... Salva-la, protege-la e principalmente Tê-la, ignorou seus pensamentos e" voou" mais rapido.

...

Alice procurava por Bella... Desesperadamente! Os inumeros pedidos de ajuda que ela mandara por pensamentos quase a fizera perder uma luta, mais sua ferocidade hoje estava voltada para sua quase irmã, sua pequena Bella.

Chegou no ponto onde sentia a presença dela mais forte, e viu o beco onde imperava a escuridão, era para ser mais cuidadosa mais sentiu o cheiro de sangue e só podia ser de uma pessoa.

Os seus passos ecoaram no silencio escuro do beco e ela não percebeu que estava sendo observada, Alice chegou até onde uma poça de sangue que era visivel e pode confirmar suas suspeitas... Era de Bella e ao lado do sangue, brilhante e prateada de brilho rubro, estava a estaca de Bella, a flor cravada lá era inconfundivel! Fresias... Bella sempre adorou esta flor e mandara cravar em sua arma mais mortal, segurou a estaca e a ficou observando.

Ela não viu quando aconteceu, mas derrepente braços fortes a prendiam e ela não soube o porque derrepente estava em pânico...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: Quem Sera? MEDO desse pessoal O.O Todo mundo agressivo ai!!**

**Então como eu postei TRES cap só de uma vez, e eu não costumo fazer isso, porisso acabei com o meu estoque de cap prontos, talvez eu não post mais essa semana tudo depende de vcs e das Reviews(haha)**

**Desde ja agradecendo a quem comentou e respondendo as Reviews...**

**Pati Sousa:**_ A minha historia é diferente mesmo, pois a autora é louca (Risos) Obrigada pelo comentário, bom, vou postar logo que tiver um cap pronto e quanto ao Jack, não se preucupe ele não vai ser do mal muito pelo contrario, mais pelo que eu pretendo ele vai ser uma escolha a Bella, não posso falar mais nada, e quanto a todo mundo ser contra ele, eu não tenho nada contra ele ( e nem ao seu tanquinho) mais também não sou fã dele (sinceridade é meu nome do meio) Continue acompanhando a fic não fique com raiva de mim(Risos), Xoxo!_

**Alekamasenhp:**_ Eu sempre me perco escrevendo seu nick (Risos) é verdade o Ed mordeu ela mais meio que aconteceu uma coisinha ali, que vc vai saber mais para frente! Obrigada por me add no Nyah, ai vc comenta lá e aqui!;) eu não sou nem um pouquinho besta ne? Obrigada pelo coment, Xoxo!_

**Juliie Salvatore Cullen_: _**_Cara! eu tenho uma amiga que se chama Juliene, mais agente chma ela de July (Não é vc não ne Ju? so pra checar msm) MEL DEUS ENCONTREI MAIS UMA PRO TIME DE DOIDAS!! (Risos) Hj o botãozinho verde vai morder, só de mal! Aêeeeee!!! Ganhei mais um Perfect o/ Pois é essa loira é psicopata, mais não é a Rose! ;D AH! a Tania é mesmo um morango estragado de fim de feira, o muiezinha pôde! Não, Não é o Em, ele é um armario Ambulante que é uma Dilicia diga-se de passagem, mais não é ele! O Ed é sempre o Eterno salvador,(De salvador eu prefiro o Damon eo Stephan do livro pois o da serie é mô Uô! mais qnquanto o Stephan é sem sal o Damon na serie Mon Dieu, como diria meu Jan! ) Aquele vampiros estava Chapados ( Eles tão chapaaados, eles tão chapados, chapados, chapados!) * Cantando a musica do Tihuana* a Bella coitada levou aqui as bifa que a Victoria não deu nela em Lua Nova (Risos) HAHA!:D A Alice não ficou surda da mente Não! (Risos) ela ficou desesperada coitada!_

_Fala ai Dilicia! (Não estranha eu gosto dos Vampiros e dos fantasminha totozos (Não é Jesse?)) Tipo assim, eu sou APAIXONADA por musica, meu irmão é vocalista e eu cantava na igreja *Bons tempos*, mais eu não VIVO sem musica, eu faço tudo com musica até dormi! Mais não gosto de todos os tipos de musica os meus generos preferios são Rock e Pop, mais gosto de musicas de outros estilos, mais naun muitas!_

_AI MÔ DEUSO! *Se esconde* Lá vem ela com aquela maquina Mortal!! * SOCORRO!* _

_Continue comigo Pipoca (Inovei também) eu adoro vc!!_

_Xoxo_

**Bom gente o botãozinho verde hoje ta com raiva clika que ele morde no pescoço!!**

**xoxo!!**


	6. Quarto Capitulo: Proibido

**Desclaimer: Se Twilight me pertecesse eu estaria agora nas gravações de Eclipse, Dando uns pega no Kellan Lutz! Porque ele é uma Dilicia! *Aquelas fotos de Cuecas Calvin Klain* TDB!)**

TEAM SHAKIRA PORQUE AQUELE CLIPE *DID IT AGAIN* FICOU MARA E ELA É SHOW!!

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Alô aumente o som TEM ALGUEM AI ME OUVINDO?? O Novo Capitulo Chegou! *Versão Fajuta do Di Cantando Abra a Felicidade***

**Oiii!! Não me matem! Eu sei que Demorei, mais foi por uma boa causa... Ou não! Eu estava Escrevendo!**

**Bom, Cap de Hoje esta cheio de explicações, Então fiquem atentas! **

**E ai? Alguem já assistiu Remember-me? Eu não! Mais vou assistir, Apesar de eu não gostar do Robert Pattinson ao não ser quando ele esta interpretando, O Edward ou o Cedrico! Pois ele muda TOTAL! **

**Please Fãs do Robert Não me matem! Eu não tenho nada contra ele mais é so que eu não gosto muito dele! Pois as minhas espectativas de quem faria o Ed eram todas voltadas para o Henry Cavill, mais como não deu, foi-se Robert para fazer o Ed! Mais tenho que admitir - Contra a minha Vontade - Que ele me surpreendeu totalmente! Então só me resta adimitir que ele é um otimo ator! Alem de ser Bonito! *Coof! Coof!* Esqueção que eu falei isso!**

**Mais quando tiverem um tempo deem uma olhada nas Fotos do Henry, Garanto que não vão se decepcionar! * Risadinha***

**Bom Vou parar de encher o saco e deixarem voces lerem! Mãaas Antes minha dica!**

***Dica da Miih* Leiam Hause Of Night, (Eu sei que vcs, já conhecem mais eu tinha que recomendar ;D)**

**Bom, mais da autora louca lá em baixo!**

__

_**No Capitulo Anterior de Dark and Light...**_

_Ela não viu quando aconteceu, mas derrepente braços fortes a prendiam e ela não soube o porque derrepente estava em pânico..._

_Continua..._

_**Quarto Capitulo.**_

"_**Proibido"**_

_**"Amor é um desejo irresistível de ser irresistivelmente desejado."  
( Robert Frost )**_

Alice estava com a respiração falha o medo e o panico a consumia, mais ao tempo em que esses sentimentos habitavam seus pensamentos, outros se contrastavam como vindos em turbilhões, a exitação era presente no seu sangue correndo rapido pelas suas veias, a adrenalina já era bem conhecida quando fazia seu coração bater de forma rapida e falha.

Os braços fortes que a circulavam como se fossem cabos de aço, se estreitaravam cada vez em que ela tentava um movimento de escapada.

Sentiu um corpo encostar ao seu de uma forma que deveria ser proibida, um dos braços da pessoa que a segurava souto-a mais para seu total desespero, o outro estava firme como aço circulando sua cintura, a mão que agora á pouca a circulavam para restringi-la, acaricio-a leve como pena e fria como gelo.

Um arrepio surgiu de sua barriga até a linha abaixo de seus seios, que foi o caminho percorrido pelas mãos de seu restrintor.

Uma voz soou rouca e provocativa em seu ouvido.

- Não deveria ser tão maliciosa anjinha! – A Voz era masculina, não ficou surpresa aqueles braços nunca poderiam ser femeninos.

- Quando eu me soltar daqui voce use toda a sua força sobrenatural, porque eu vou fazer questão de arrancar sua cabeça pessoalmente! – Ela disse TENTANDO parecer ameaçadora, mais ele apenas riu uma risada rouca e sensual.

Ele estava divertindo-se como a muito tempo não fazia, agradeceu ao quase irmão Edward por ter lhe dado essa "Missão" estava divertidamente exitado, ele havia descoberto um novo Hoby.

Irritar Anjinhas!

Riu internamente, virou a pequena anjinha para si e como não imaginava ela era absolutamente linda.

Suas feições pequenas e perfeitas assemelhava-a a uma fada, os olhos dourados eram quase tranparentes, as emoções dela o afetaram mais que o normal, sua boca de botão de labios pequenos e rosados o faziam desejar prová-los, provar do doce de sua boca que estranhamente ele sabia ter, e apeasar de pequena o corpo era perfeito, pernas rolisas, seios redondos e ele desconfiava ser do temanho perfeito de uma de suas mãos.

Mais nada poderia descrever o momento em que aqueles olhos dourados pousaram nos seus, foi como uma explosão de emoções conflitantando-se dentro dele, ele não sabia dizer ao certo quais eram , mais ele poderia descrever o mais forte dos quais eram exalados dos dois.

Era algo forte, intuitivo, inseguro, exitado, possesivo e novo. Ele poderia dizer o que era:

_**ERA DESEJO!**_

Depois dessa nova descobertas seus labios já estavam nos dela, como se nunca tivessem ouvido falar de restrinsões...

...

Carlisle estava temeroso, não por si, estava com um sincero medo da perda, estava como um garotinho assustado pelo destino de sua garota, sua pequena Bella.

Ela nunca foi cuidadosa sempre inconsequente, agia como uma adolescente desenfreada sempre destemida em relação aos perigos, ele sentia uma entranha sensação de perda tomava quase todos seus pensamentos, porisso decidiu ir em direção a saida ou entrada pois só havia um lugar de acesso aos dois.

O dia hoje fora terrivel, vampiros por todos os lados ele conseguira dezimar oito quando parou de contar, ele sentia-se arrasado, não gostava de tirar vidas nem das criaturas mais sordidas que existem, mais não havia como não reagir, era sobrevivencia, ou ele ou os outros, e sua escolha fora por si mesmo, e apesar de repugnar esse tipo de trabalho era muito bom no que fazia quase não era o mesmo quando se tratava de seus "Inimigos" não deixava nada transparecer por sua mascara, era apenas um guerreiro frio e fatal.

A movimentação da festa estava cada vez maior, mais ele ainda podia destinguir formas e silhuetas, vibrações...

Sentiu a compusão que vampiros usavam, e foi em sua direção todo tempo cauteloso e imperpctivel aos olhos inimigos, sua velocidade surpreendia á todos menos um, pelo simples motivo de ser mais rápido, o único que lhe escapou.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Ele nunca fora um ser que tenha o odio como companheiro costante, mais desde cento e quatorze anos atras quando teve que tomar a graça de Isabella, por esta estar quase morta, certo que ele a devolveu minutos depois mais ainda sim foi o bastante para mudar o rumo da história, a cidade de Páris é testemunha da tortura sobre-humana que ele teve que presenciar diante de seus olhos, como uma pequena criança transformava-se em uma garota de desessete anos tão precocimente, e ter que presenciar a "morte" humana, ter que ver como aquela linda menina perdia seus anos de brincadeiras, felicidades, amizades, perdia sentimentos! Foi como se o estivessem queimando vivo, e o pior de tudo foi ver a marca da luz marcando seu corpo, seus sentimentos, sonhos... sua vida!

Ele pode ver diante de seus olhos: Como ela poderia ter vivido uma humanidade feliz, uma vida, ter partilhado de um amor, uma familia, e depois ver o sofrimento de Renée que era a mãe de Bella vendo que sua filha não estava dormindo como pensava, e saber que tudo poderia ser diferente se aquele ser... Repugnante! Tivesse refreado seus instintos, se ele tivesse deixado aquela pequena menina de bochechinhas coradas viver, como hoje em dia ele poderia não o estar caçado, com o plano quase infalivel de... Matá-lo! de faze-lo sofrer e derramar aquele sangue idiota que para eles é tão importante, o principizinho dos monstros, era pelo que ele estava lutando com toda sua força, e se tinha uma coisa que ele não iria permitir é que aquele canalha tocasse em sua pequena Bella... Sua Filha para todos os efeitos!

Nem que uma vida tivesse que ser tirada ele impediria aquela profecia! Ou ele não se chamava Carlisle Swan.

...

Esme estava correndo, sentindo todos os cheiros, usando sua compulsão para passar despercebida pelos olhos fracos dos humanos e pelos sentidos afiados dos anjos, foi quando sentiu aquele cheiro!

Não! Não podia ser!

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, aquele cheiro de sol, que é como fogo queimando seus sentidos, o cheiro de pureza e força, o cheiro de... Carlisle!

Ela raciocionou em segundos, mais não foi o suficiente, logo avistara Edward com a anjinha ainda desacordada em seus braços, teria que TENTAR interceptar Carlisle.

Foi como o vento, rapido e Suave, que Edward Passou por ela, e assim como um tornado Carlisle a derrubou.

Já lutara com anjos mais nunca com um guerreiro como Carlisle, ele a pegou pelo pescoço sua mão sufocando-a ela tentou debater-se mais era impossivel sair daquele aperto, surpreendeu-se pela cor dos olhos de Carlisle que desde que se lembrara sempre foram dourados como sol, agora estavam azuis como agua do oceano e frios como gelo... Eram magnificamente lindos!

- Para onde ele a levou? – Carlisle gritou com ela.

A voz dele era forte como um trovão e suave como agua.

- E-Eu Não sei! – Sua voz saiu esganinchada, por causa do aperto dele.

Em um movimento subito ele puxou a fita que amarrava seus cabelos e passou os dedos entre eles como uma carícia, Esme conteu um gemido de apreciação, e depois com um movimento brusco ele prendeu os fios cobre nos dedos e puxou, e Esme conteu um grito.

- Não Brinque comigo vampira, vai ser pior pra voce, hoje eu estou sem paciencia para gracinhas.

Ele deu outro puxão em seus cabelos, e aquilo já estava revivendo seus instintos de proteção por tempos enterrados, agora ela tinha certeza que de castanhos escuros de estranhas orbes verdes de seus olhos passaram a ser negros como a noite e suas orbes vermelho como o sangue que a alimenta.

- Eu já disse que não sei! – Sua voz saiu como um chiado, como um rorronar de gato pronta para cravar as unhas em sua presa.

Ele souto-a mais apenas o pescoço para segura-la pelo braço com um aperto de mil correntes e por um instante Esme pensou ver a agonia em seus olhos, a dor... Mais foi só um instante porque no outro o tapa ardeu em seu rosto, e foi ai que ela reagiu.

O movimento foi tão rapido que ela fez o resto automáticamente, sua mão se chocou fortemente com o rosto do anjo guerreiro a sua frente e ele abaixou o rosto, os cabelos brilhantes e loiros como o puro ouro cairam em sua testa e ela pode ver e sentir em seu amago o sangue que escorria do rosto do anjo e ela tinha a plena certeza que tinha quebrado o nariz dele e arruinado parte de seu rosto com esse tapa, não iria matá-lo mais o seu nariz teria que ter uma boa noite de recuperação mais até la ele poderia morrer sufocado... Ou não!

A agonia pura a preencheu, um passo exitante em sua direção foi o bastante para ela saber o que era o pequeno arfar que ela ouvia, não eram efeitos de seus ouvidos ele estava sufocando!

Ela deu outro passo em sua direção e a voz dele soou arfada:

- Vai... embora logo,... garanto que... se...me ma...tar não ira viver muito tempo! – O arquejo que ele deu depois disso foi o que bastou para que a culpa a consumisse, ela poderia ser tudo de pior no mundo, matar sem piedade, mais nunca faria mal a Carlisle.

Agora com passos decididos, ela foi até ele pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos ele estava estranhamente quieto, ela respirou fundo, concentrou-se e fez a magica vir por seu corpo a mão esquerda acima do ferimento do nariz dele, e depois de emanar uma luz quase cegante no processo de cura dele, seu nariz estava perfeito... Como sempre fora!

Carlisle a fitou com os olhos arregalados, e ela sorriu sincera, os olhos dele voltaram a ser aquele dourado familiar como o sol e uma lagrima cristalina como diamante escorreu por sua face, o choque do reconhecimento varreu os nublados pensamentos de Carlisle e num arquejo quase sem folego, sofrego e rouco ele reconheceu sua antiga protegida, seu único amor...

- Esme!

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: Olá outra vez! Tá Ficando TENSO esse negocio!**

**Hoje não teve Ed e Bell, mais prometo que no Prox cap irá ter muitoooo!! Surpresas no Prox cap, já estou começando a escrever!**

**Bom Vcs sabem que a Fanfic, é uma Short-Fic, não? Pois é ela é! Só que eu pretendo fazer, uma CONTINUAÇÃO! Quem foi esperto capitou essa! Mais para quem não capitou tem que ler até o final *Risada Malefica*.**

**Bom agradecendo as Reviews pois eu AMO todas e obrigada por ter paciencia e ainda lerem essa Budega!**

**Respondendo as Reviews...**

**Leeh: **Espero que não tenha morrido de Curisidade *Risos* Ahhh! Obrigada por amar a História! Bom vc viu né? O jazz pegou a baixinha de Jeito!*Risadinha* Ahan! Claro fia! Muitos Vampirinhos e Anjinhos juntos, Vai ser uma Suruba só! *Gargalhadas* Liga não! E que eu só meio doida!:D Xoxo! Florzinha continue com a gente!

**Pati Sousa: **Ufa! pensei que teria que correr de vc também! Eu Também gosto de pessoas sinceras, Brigada pelos elogios ao capitulo! Ehhh! Mais uma louca para o time!Xoxo! Obrigada pela Reviews Flor!

**Diana Cullen: **Diana é o nome da minha Dinda!! Bem vinda Diana! Pode deixar que eu vou continuar! Éh! O Ed já ta caidinho, Mais a Bella! Fia essa vai da um trabalhão! *Abafa* Brigadinha pelo Coment! Xoxo!

**Juliie Salvatore Cullen: **Fala Fia! Tava com Saudades de Tu sua louca!! Então, to dizendo esse seriado do TVD Tá todo errado! Naun gostei! *Fazendo Bico* O Damon é realmente um salvador, pois é ele que salva aquele seriado!! Outra Coisa NAUN GOSTEI DAQUELA NOVA VICTORIA TA UÔ! Eu gostava mais da Rachelle Lefevre ela era PERFEITA nunca vi uma atriz se encaixar tanto com a Victoria como ela! Quando vi que ela naun ia mais fazer eu quase chorei porisso que agora eu estou morrida de tristeza com isso! é uma puta sacanagem! *Sorry pela explosão* Mais é que eu não me aguento! *Risos* Voltando ao assunto é esse povo é tudo um bando de gente Violenta msm! AHHHHHH! I LOVE NXXXXXXX!!! MC FLY É TUDOOO!! *Deu para perceber que eu gosto né?* Naun sei vc mais eu não gostei do Di namorar lá a Mariana, eu gosto dela mais o Di é o Di né? No dia que eles forem se casar eu e a minha colega daqui de são luis vamos raptar ele! *Abafa* Uhul Mais um PERFECT *Pulando* Naun vou enjoar da sua pessoas não!

* Correndo de vc e da pistola roxa* AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Xoxo

**Bom gente, hoje o botãozinho verde disse que esta carente então apertem bastante ele tá! **


	7. O Vampiro Carismatico e a Anja Lendária

**Desclaimer: Twilight Não me pertence, pois se me pertencesse, eu já estaria dormindo! *Alguem entendeu essa?***

* * *

TEAN STRIKE PORQUE ESSA É A MELHOR BANDA DE PUNK/ROCK DO BRASIL!!

* * *

**N/A: E ai? Gente bonita! Tudo Beleza com Vocês? Espero que esteja!**

**Bom a razão de minha Demora, é que eu estava com um bloqueio horripilante, gente vcs não sabem o que é isso! É tão frustrante! Agora eu entendo melhor o Edward, Frustração é UÔ! **

**Mãss com a ajuda de algumas musicas de Strike e outras do 30 Seconds To Mars eu ENFIM consegui sair de meu MALDITO bloqueio!**

**Queria Esclarecer algumas coisas, mais só no final do Cap, um Aviso importante é preciso que leiam!**

**Bom, Eu queria dar uma dica á vcs, não sei se vcs sabem mais eu tenho outra fic além dessa, é Beward também, só que é um universo paralelo sem nada de sobrenatural. Bom, ela faz um genero meio comedia romantica, mais o ponto mesmo da fic é a VELOCIDADE, então para que gosta desses elementos podem passar lá na minha conta que esta postada aqui! **

**O Cap de hoje não um dos meus preferidos, Mãaas é importante! Prox cap vamos conhecer...**

"**A Ordem", Mais informaçães no final do cap!**

* * *

_**No Capitulo Anterior de Dark And Light...**_

_Carlisle a fitou com os olhos arregalados, e ela sorriu sincera, os olhos dele voltaram a ser aquele dourado familiar como o sol e uma lagrima cristalina como diamante escorreu por sua face, o choque do reconhecimento varreu os nublados pensamentos de Carlisle e num arquejo quase sem fôlego, sôfrego e rouco ele reconheceu sua antiga protegida, seu único amor..._

_- Esme! _

_Continua..._

_**Capitulo de Hoje:**_

"_**O Vampiro Carismatico & A Anjinha lendaria"**_

Bella abriu seus olhos e quase os fechou devido a luz que invadia a janela a sua frente, tentou abri-los outra vez para se acostumar com a estranha luminosidade que irradiava no quarto, sua cabeça doía um pouco mais nada que a impedisse de levantar-se, olhou para o corte que devia estar puro sangue nesse momento, mais só o que viu foi que estava enfaixado, a principio ela não ligou para o fato de que estava vestida apenas com uma camisa de botões branca masculina e um minúsculo short Jeans, examinou o quarto, bom, pelo que ela conhecia poderia afirmar que aquele era um quarto de hotel, daqueles bem caros, pois era imenso, as paredes brancas e a cama onde estava repousada era grande e confortável, além de que o quarto era bem mobiliado e harmonioso, agora que poderia ver melhor percebeu que aquilo não era apenas uma janela, era uma faixada coberta por cortinas por onde uma pequena fresta de luz ultrapassava.

Tentou Lembrar como chegara aqui mais só o que lembrava era de estar voando rápido, do borrão e mais nada. Ela agora tentava achar algum meio de comunicação quando ouviu o som de passos; procurou algo a vista para defender-se, e perto da grande cama no criado mudo havia um abajur; e foi o que ela pegou.

A maçaneta da porta virou, enquanto ela estava de joelhos sob a grande cama com o abajur na mão, a porta se abriu e um homem revelou-se a sua frente, foi de súbito mais quando ela se deu conta já havia atirado o abajur em direção ao homem, foi um rápido movimento, e se seus olhos não fossem bons captadores de movimentos, não teria visto toque que ele deu no abajur apenas para o mesmo cair em perfeita condição no chão.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela sentiu o familiar arrepio na espinha, ele era um vampiro disso ela tinha certeza.

Ele era alto e esguio, loiro e de uma face escultural, os olhos verdes escuros como grama contrastavam com os lábios pequenos e rosados de um aspecto selvagem. Ela o avaliava e ele sabia disso, por esse motivo ele quebrou o silencio do quarto.

- Bom Dia! – Ele disse soando simpático, sua voz era como um ronronar de um gato, de um timbre bonito porem afiado...Perigoso!

- Bom Dia! – Ela respondeu, sentia-se calma e relaxada, parcialmente segura, mais nunca de guarda baixa, sempre alerta.

- Meu Nome é Jasper Whitlock! – Disse-lhe com um sorriso carismatico extendendo a mão em comprimento formal á ela.

Ela olhou para a mão dele e sorriu e com apenas um leve roçar ela apertou a suas mão juntas ao mesmo tempo em que apresentava-se.

- Isabella...

- Swan! – Ele completou com um semblante mais cauteloso mais não menos carismático, e isso meio que fascinava Bella, a mistura de Emoções que emanava dele, junto com o magnifico carisma, resultava em uma mistura bem interessante.

...

A tarde passou lenta e calma e ela poderia dizer que foi uma tarde boa, era estranho mais Jasper era... Legal! Ele passou toda tarde ao lado dela, saindo apenas para trazer-lhe alimento. Ela perguntara á ele, como chegou ali, mais Jasper dizia que cumpria ordens e que suas respostas seriam ou não respondidas mais tarde. Bella sempre pensara que os vampiros queimavam á luz do sol, mais hoje ela descobrira que eles brilhavam; era encantadoramente magnifico. Jasper contou-lhe um pouco sobre sua vida, e que conhecera Alice irmã de Bella para todos os efeitos, Bella ficou um pouco escandalizada por saber que Jasper gostava de Alice, e que compartilharam de um beijo proibido, o gritinho de Bella ao ouvir tal história fez Jasper gargalhar. Bella sentia-se meio anormal por achar que Jasper e Alice eram adoraveis, quer dizer, era para ela achar isso repugnante, mais ela só achava lindo e encantador, e ficara feliz por Alice não ter matado Jasper, pois apesar de ser um vampiro ele era bastante legal.

E apesar de Jasper reclamar que Bella cheirava muito bem para sua propria sorte, Jasper ficara encostado na cabiceira ao lado de Bella o tempo todo. Ela também descobrira que ela era muito temida por entre os vampiros, seus dons eram invejados por muitos, e que no começo Jazz como Bella o apelidara, ficara meio receoso em relação a entrar sozinho no quarto de uma arcanja lendária, Bella gargalhou alto pelo "Arcanja Lendária".

- É Serio B. você é depois do anjo loiro, Carlisle Não é? A arcanja mais temida á seculos! – A expressão de Jasper era comica, Bella ria enquanto reparava que o ceu já estava escuro, da faixada ela podia ver o ceu noturno, as estrelas, um espetáculo á Florença.

De repente sentiu que seu corpo ia relaxando gradativamente, uma sensação agradevel tomou conta de seu corpo, ela borcejou e teve a plena certeza que dormira muito pouco por esses dias e ainda estava fraca pelo ferimento, a recuperação tomou boa parte de suas forças, Jasper que estava ao seu lado observando riu e apenas disse:

- Durma B.!

Ela fechou os olhos e a ultima coisa que ela sentiu foi o vendo frio em sua pele.

...

Edward á estava observando, fazia algum tempo em que estava ali ao lado de onde Bella estava repusada resonando baixo, com sua aparencia fragil e sensual. Envolto por lençoís seu corpo formoso mexia-se de vez enquando, movimentos suaves, que o deixava estranhamente instigado á tocá-la, ela era tão linda! Os cabelos de um tom acaju emolduravam seu rosto tranquilo, os lábios cheios estavam entrabertos. Seu cheiro agora impregnava o quarto, e ele amava isso, o seu cheiro não era como nada que já tivesse sentido.

Pedira á Jasper para aborda-lá hoje cedo, Edward lamentou por isso, mais teve que resolver problemas com alguns vampiros rebeldes, na verdade ele apenas mandou que matassem os idiotas por fazerem ele perder o dia ao lado _**dela.**_

Quando ele chegou aos aposentos onde Jasper e Bella estavam, só ouviu tranquilas batidas de coração, uma respiração calma, o som das folhas de algumas arvores ao minimo contato com o vento e os barulhos de algumas criaturas noturnas. Notou que Jasper ainda estava lá, mais este olhava para a noite precisamente para o lindo ceu estrelado de Florença. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, em uma garota de faces pequenas porém belas, imagens aleatorias rodavam como um filme em sua mente, mais todos se voltavam para apenas um momento:_ O beijo!_

Edward saiu da mente do quase irmão e o abordou:

- Pensando em fadas, Whitlock? – Jasper estava tão concentrado em sua fada que não percebeu a abordagem de Edward, fazendo assim o loiro "Chiar" em resposta ao susto, algo totalmente natural de seu instinto, mais que fez tanto Jasper quando Edward olharem para Bella que ainda dormia tranquila.

- Não, Pensando na Alice! – Disse Jasper brincalhão, mais suspirando pesaroso.

- Você adora um conto-de-fadas não é Whitlock? – Perguntou outra vez Edward entrando na brincadeira.

- Não tanto quanto você Cullen, e como anda a sua preferiada "A Bella Adormecida"? – Perguntou Jasper desdenhoso.

- Bem, E Já que você já visitou a "Alice no pais das maravilhas" Por que não me diz logo como passou a tarde? – Disse Edward sentando-se em uma cadeira proxima a fachada e olhando ansioso para Jasper.

Jasper percebeu a ansiedade por tras das palavras de Edward e tratou logo de relatar até os minimos detalhes de sua tarde com Bella.

- Bom, B. apesar de ser uma arcanja é um "Doce" de pessoa, um pouco arisca mais pelo menos comigo, gargalhou mais que fez birra.

Edward olhou para o loiro a sua frente e percebeu o ar de presunção entre os dois, de um lado Jasper se vangloriava por ter conquistado um sorriso de Bella e de outro lado Edward tinha a plena certeza de que conquistaria Bella.

...

Fazia algum tempo que Jasper havia saido e Edward continuava observando Bella em silencio, ela estava um pouco inquieta, e as vezes murmurava um "Não" abafado e depois voltava á ficar silenciosa. Edward estava extremamente intrigado e frustrado por não conseguir ler seus pensamentos, mesmo dormindo ela não baixava a guarda nunca e quando Edward tentava acessar seus pensamentos, ele era interceptado por um escudo invísivel porem, podereso ao extremo.

_Em algum lugar Bella corria, estava escuro... Muito escuro até para os seus olhos, seu corpo estava mais pesado e seus pés doiam pelo esforço. Reconhecera uma floresta, pois haviam infinitas arvores, ela não sabia como, mais sabia que estava sendo seguido e forçou suas pernas a correr mais rapido e mais rapido... Até que tropeçou, e ela sentia que aquele era o fim, levantou a cabeça e encontrou aqueles olhos que tanto a atormentava, aqueles olhos crueis e gelidos, aqueles olhos tão chamativos e vivos que era como se pudessem falar, aqueles olhos verdes... _

_E foi quando ela sentiu a dor... _

- Não!

O grito de Bella o tirou do transe, ele estava tão concentrado em sua feições que não percebera que ela tinha pesadelos. Ele foi rapido, em milésimos já estava ao lado da cama de Bella seu belo rosto avaliando o dela.

Bella abriu os olhos de supetão e percebeu que ainda estava no quarto, ela sentiu o famoso arrepio na espinha e sabia que lá havia um vampiro e pelo que ela poderia sentir, Não era Jazz. Ela pensou rapido e tão rapido quanto sua intuição a instruiu ela estava retesada do outro lado da cama em pocisão de ataque, levantou os olhos na direção oposta pela primeira vez e encontrou um par de esmeraldas de orbes tão negras quanto o onix dos mais brilhantes...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: Uiiiii! Tensão é pouco nesse final!**

**Bom vamos começar com alguns esclarecimentos, a fic esta meio confusa, porém ira ficar mais clara... Eu espero!**

**Mais para adiantar algumas coisinha eu fiz uma "Tradução" de alguns termos que uso, vamos lá!**

**.**_**Compulsão: **__E o termo que uso para o que é mais conhecido como "Hipnose", porem com um pequenino Detalhe, a compulsão só pode ser usada por vampiros; e quanto mais forte for o vampiro, mais forte será a sua compulsão. A diferença entre a compulsão e a hipnose é que na compulsão o individuo que está sob o efeito, está em alguma forma entorpecido, em um estado da sua vontade e o que o vampiro-compulsor quer. Outro detalhe é que a compulsão não funciona em anjos á não ser que estes estejam "Distraidos" "Desprotegidos" ou sejam muito jovens._

_**.A Cor dos olhos dos anjos:**__ Na historia dos anjos, conta com uma pequena distinção, os anjos são conhecidos por possuir olhos geramente de cores entre o azul,dourado, e raramente verde., Porem não há nenhum anjo, com exceção de Isabella, que possua os olhos de uma coloração castanha ou chocolate, assim como não há nenhum anjo que possua os olhos negros, essas cores são conhecidas como cores escuras por isso são tão incomuns em anjos, até o verde é uma coloração rara, pois sua cor tende a puxar para o escuro._

_.__**A Tatuagem:**__ Todos os anjos que vagão na terra possuem uma tatuagem,elas estão ali para suprir a falta das asas. Todas são diferentes no quesito formato, porem todas as tatuagens de todos os anjos com exceção de nenhum, tende a ter um lugar especifico para se alojar. Nos anjos de sexo masculino: a tatuagem atravessa toda a extensão das costas como uma linha de figuras entrelaçadas que são aleatoras pois cada anjo tem uma diferente. Nos anjos do sexo feminino: A tatuagem marca toda a extenção que vai do começo do seio esquerdo até bem abaixo do umbigo como uma linha fina e delicada só que atravessada, onde segue as figuras aleatorias, a tatuagem de Isabella é um caso á parte pois começa do pescoço que até bem abaixo do umbigo, ou seja, a tatuagem dela é maior e para quem leu o cap dois sabe do que eu falo, pois eu descrevi. ( Sem mais informaçoes sobre esse assunto.)*Risos* outra caracteristicas é que as tatuagens são todas negras como a noite._

_**. A Realeza: **__Bom, não posso falar muito sobre isso pois, sera esclarecido nos cap seguintes, então vou explicar o ensencial. Os Cullens fazem parte da realeza, cada um tem seu lugar na mesma, é meio complexo, mais sera explicado, e quanto mais "puro" for o sangue do vampiro, mais "Real" ele é, assim como quanto mais velho ele for, mais poderes ele tem._

_**. Os Vampiros:**__ Bom meus vampiros, tem a cor dos olhos que tinha quando humano, uma das caracteristicas que não excluir em relação ao livro foi a de que eles "Brilhão" no sol, naõ gosto de tirar as caracteristicas marcantes da historia do autor, os personagens não são meus e as caracteristicas não cabem a mim tirá-las. Cada vampiro tem um dons, porem á alguns que tem algumas "Habilidades" á mais, como por exemplo: A Luta!_

_E Por Fim..._

_. __**A Ordem:**__ A Ordem é uma organização que pertence á historia dos Arcanjos. Funciona como uma realeza como a dos vampiros, porem faz parte da sociedade dos Arcanjos. A Ordem é composta por guerreiros, somente Homens, que são da raça mestiça, ou seja, metade anjo metade imortal, Não vampira ou lupina e sim IRMORTAL! É uma mistura entre força, equilibrio e habilidade, só os melhores guerreiros são escolhidos para fazer parte da Ordem, o dever deles é auxiliar os seres da luz. Os Guerreiros da Ordem são os homens mais fortes e BONITOS de toda a sociedade da Luz._

_Então se corroão de coriosidade pois no proximo cap, A Ordem sera apresentada! Alguem ai tem um palpite?_

**Bom esse foi um pequeno esclarecimento, a ordem sera devidamente apresentada no prox cap, com direito a imagens.**

**Obrigada á quem comentou vou tentar responder todas se eu esquecer alguma me mande um toque tipo "Sua louca vc me esqueceu!"**

_**Respondendo as Reviews...**_

**Leeh: **_Ahhhhh! Nessa fic só tem doidaaa!! Help! *Risos* Háhá, eu falo de um jeito legal? Brigada Flor! Que bom que eu te divirto! *Frase Roubada do filme Twilight*_

_Ahhhhh! Eu já li Hause Of Night SIM! I LOVE aquela serie! A-M-O de paixão o Stark, sabe né, não conta para ninguem não mais é que agente vai se casar sabe! *Sonha*_

_Estou me descabelando por "Burned" pois é uma PUTA SACANAGEM a pessoa para ali, eu chorei DEMAIS no ultimo livro lançado, gente eu adorava o Heath, na minha cabeça eu só via o Kellan Lutz interpretando ele, naun sei porque *Faz cara de pensativa*_

_Bom o Emm e a Rose é um caso á parte, ou seja romance entre eles dois, nauh tão cedo, Voce vai ver! * Fecha a boca com um ziper*_

_Naun Morra Please! Eu JURO que vou postar capitulos._

_Bjão Flor! Continue comigo!_

**Pati Sousa: **_Aqui esta o que irá matar sua curiosidade! Capitulo Novo! Bejão!_

**BiiaCastro: **_Bom Flor, a Historia é meio complexa mesmo, mais ao longo que ela for desenvolvida tudo vai se esclarecer, mais apesar disso eu fiz um pequeno esclarecimento, esclareceu alguma coisa, ou confundiu mais? Bejão! Espero que tenha esclarecido um pouco a história, mais se não ao longo vc irá entender!_

**Juliie Salvatore Cullen:**_ Oi Louca mais linda The Word! E ai Tudo beleza? _

_Fofa tenho msn sim! é esse aki ô: () se não aparecer vai na minha conta que lá tem, __é o mesmo do E-mail e Orkut só me dá um toque que eu Falo com vc ok? *Isso Ficou meio estranho*_

_Eu rachei de rir com essa do Carlisle, eles sempre são meio lerdo mesmo é uma decepção! Concordo plenamente._

_Uhuuul, mais uma sequestradora! Nossa organização esta aumentando cada vez mais! HÁ Di vc não perde por esperar!! *Risada Malefica* _

_*Dancinha da vitoria* Perfect, Perfect!!_

_Esse final foi S-E-N-S-A-C-I-O-N-A-L! Morrer de rir é o melhor morte possivel!_

_Cê Escreve Flor! Tipo Fanfic?_

_Xoxo da Autora louca que te adora!_

**Diana Cullen: **_Que Bom que vc ta amando! Pode deixar que vc vai ter bastante Ed e Bell pela frente! Xoxo_

**Bom é isso ai! O botãozinho verde hoje me disse que esta muito entediado, então ele quer MUITA ação, vamos chaqualhar ele? Apertaaaaaaa!!**

**Milly Winchester ( O Dean sabe porque)**


	8. Sexto Capitulo: A Ordem

__

_Desclaimer: Twilight Não me Pertence. Porquê se Fosse assim, rica Estaria eu E não precisaria apresentar o Trabalho de portugues e Quarta Nem o de arte sexta. ; D_

_**EQUIPE: PORQUE ELE É BIEBER JUSTIN MUUUIIIITOOOO fofo!**_

* * *

**N / A: Oi! Não Matem-me! Desculpem-me Mesmo Pela Demora e porfavor Não me abandonem. Bom a nota da maluca Aqui hoje Tem Que Ser rapida, Pois acabei de escrever cap Que vcs ja lerão e ja Estou Voltando aos estudos. Tenho Dois Trabalhos Para esntregar entregar essa Semana, então Tenho Que Estudar, pois tenho que apresenta - los.**

**Hoje É dia de Conhecer a Ordem. Um pouco mais de Beward e ALGUMAS coisinhas Mais.**

**Hoje não poderei responder as Reviews mais no prox post eu respondo as perguntas ok? então...**

**Curtam ...**

**Ps: Minha dica de Hoje é Justin Bieber,pois ele canta muito e é uma fofura. Ah! o link abaixo é de extrema importancia para o entendimento da fic, então veja-os**

**Bjs!**

* * *

_Gente Esse É o link das fotos dos Guerreiros da Ordem: _

Link das fotos dos Guerreiros da Ordem: ./historia/59860/Dark_And_Light_Luz_Escuridao/capitulo/8

(É o cap Mesmo. Assim como Com que fts. Eneteder iram vcs)

_

* * *

_

_No Cap Anterior de Dark and Light..._

_Ela pensou rapido e tão rapido quanto sua intuição a instruiu ela estava retesada do outro lado da cama em pocisão de ataque, levantou os olhos na direção oposta pela primeira vez e encontrou um par de esmeraldas de orbes tão negras quanto o onix dos mais brilhantes..._

_Continua... _

**_Cap de Hoje:_**

**_" A Ordem"_**

O som dos saltos batendo de encontro ao chão podia-se ser ouvido por todo complexo onde estavam alojados todos os anjos e guerreiros da luz.

Do corredor podia-se ouvir o burburinho das conversas que ali aconteciam. Ela bufou. Isso era tão previsivel.

Ela empurrou a porta que com um baque surdo se abriu. O silencio se prostou no lugar. Ela absorveu a calmaria do respeito que era imposto a ela.

Na sala de reuniões ela podia ver Alice, Carlisle e Emmett Swan prostrados diante a grande cadeira que ela logo ocuparia.

Porem, ela não queria uma reunião. Ela tinha certeza que Carlisle lhe diria o que acontecia ali e além disso Carlisle era uma Otima companhia... Um colírio á sua sofisticada visão.

E como sempre. Fei-se sua vontade.

- Saiam Todos. Apenas Carlisle pode me explicar o porque de toda essa confusão! – Todos foram deixando suas posições e após uma ultima olhada para o anjo loiro ali posicionado, os seus companheiros – Emmett e Alice – Também sairam fechando a porta atras de si.

- E Então Carlisle. Qual o motivo de Toda essa barulheira? – Perguntou ela imperativa ao seu objeto de admiração.

Carlisle olhou para a loira a sua frente e reconheceu a tão familiar onda de irritação que sentia por ela. Era incrivel como Tânia agia como se fosse "A Lider" dos seres da luz. Quando ela era apenas a _Prometida_ do verdadeiro lider. Reprimindo a repulsa instalada nos seus pensamentos Carlisle lhe relatou a situação:

- Isabella desapareceu. – Carlisle disse. Reprimindo uma mistura de raiva e preocupação.

A Loira morango olhou para Carlisle com um ar de Desdém, ela nunca gostara da tal da Isabella. Para ela essa arcanja não passava de uma aberração da natureza que todos tinhão pena. Até mesmo seu "Noivo", e isso era o que a dava mais raiva.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Talvez ela tenha fugido! – Ela disse rispida á Carlisle, que a olhou desafiante.

- Com todo respeito Tânia, mais isso se trata de algo gravissimo. Tenho certeza que Ariel entenderia a gravidade da situação. – Carlisle disse. Quase alterando-se, sabia que tinha sido rude com Tânia, mais quando se tratava de sua garotinha ele não tinha tempo para gentilezas.

Tânia sorriu cinica.

Apesar de estar extremamente ofendida por Carlisle achar que ela não sabia comandar uma situação de suposta "Gravidade" – E Ela não via nada grave nisso – ela não iria se deixar abater. Ela era Tânia Denali e em breve seria Tânia Stoní, ela não deixaria que ninguem a humilhasse. Nem mesmo Carlisle.

- Acha que não sei comandar uma missãozinha de resgate? – Perguntou a loira soando ríspida aos ouvidos de Carlisle.

Carlisle respirou fundo, visando acalmar seus nevos.

- Não disse isso Tân...

A Loira não deixou Carlisle terminar a frase.

- Quem pensa que é Carlisle Swan? – Tânia estava alterada e isso fazia com que Carlisle ficasse ainda mais irritado.

- Como você mesmo disse, eu sou Carlisle Swan. Preciso lembrá-la de que lugar ocupo aqui no complexo? – Perguntou o loiro, Desdenhoso ,fitando com seus olhos azuis,Tânia. Azul no Azul. Os dois já estavam bastante alterados.

...

Ariel estranhava a demora de sua _Promentida_.

Resolvel ir pessoalmente ao complexo da luz e solucionar o que quer que tenha feito Tânia demorar _Eras._

Ao chegar ao complexo bufou com a onda de adimiração que lhe atingiu. Ele não precisava da adimiração de ninguem...Ou quase ninguem! Mais a adimiração _dela_ ele ainda não tinha.

Estranhou não vê-la junto ao seu grupo. Alice e Emmett jaziam encostados em um canto. Pareciam ansiosos. Comprimentou-os com um aceno e seguiu para a sala de reuniões.

Ao longe escutou vozes alteradas.

Reconhecera uma sendo a de Tânia.

- Rá,rá,rá! Eu estou tremendo de medo de você Carlisle, por mim que se exploda aquelazinha e seu desaparecimento. – Dizia a voz de Tânia quase aos gritos.

- Tânia, eu não adimito que fala assim de Isabella...

Quando ele ouviu o nome dela não pensou em mais nada, só queria saber o que havia acontecido com sua "Morena" preferida.

Entrou de supetão e não deu atenção aos protestos de Tânia. E nem pensou na briga de agora pouco. Seus pensamentos só ecoavão:

_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella._

Ele soube que Carlisle o cumprimentou, porém ele o cortou no meio de sua saudação.

- O que aconteceu com Isabella? – O Moreno de olhos azuis um pouco mais claros que safiras, perguntou aflito á Carlisle que sorriu triunfante – Equanto Tânia saia da sala bufando de raiva – e lhe relatou a situação.

- Isabella estava em uma missão ontem conosco e como ainda não voltou e nem sinto sua presença. Eu vim aqui falar com você Ariel. Quero que façamos algo! – Disse o Loiro confiante á Ariel. Que sorriu internamente por ter Carlisle como segundo no comando – Um sucessor para todos os efeitos – uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça, ideia daqual se tornara ordem em poucos segundos.

- Convoque... A Ordem! – Foi a Palavra final do lider Ariel Stoní

...

- Eles poderiam fazer um daqueles concursos de beleza aqui, não é? – Perguntou Kaio Morel aos seus companheiros.

Uma risada alta e alegre soou aos ouvidos dos guerreiros.

- E Quem seria a vencedora? Tânia? – Perguntou Jacob Black desdenhando de sua futura "Lider".

- Ela ganharia o titulo de Miss Antipatia e Ignorancia! – Afirmou Loren Leroy fazendo uma careta de reprovação.

Kaio, Jocob e Loren eram alguns dos componentes da Ordem. Estavam repousados sobre o galpão onde se podia ver um arcenal de armas e ferramentas letais.

Kaio Morel era uma mistura de anjo-guerreiro e Imortal – Assim como todos os outros guerreiros da Ordem. – O Moreno, dono de olhos azuis como o céu limpo ao meio dia, era um dos mais brincalhões alí presentes. Alto,forte e dono de uma beleza alegre chamava atenção apenas pelo fato de de divertido, era um dos mais eficientes guerreiros dali. Ele podia confudir uma pessoa com apenas um estalar de dedos. O mais forte de seus poderes relacinava-se as emoções. Fisicamente e Mentalmente.

Jacob Black era o melhor guerreiro. – Esse era seu dom – Alegre como o sol. Jacob exalava seu brilho alegre por onde passava. Moreno de uma pele de tom quase avermelhado, fazia as mulheres o observarem por ser dono de profundos e sabios olhos negros, sendo esses acompanhados de uma altura considerável e um corpo de dar inveja á qualquer esportista ou modelo.

E por fim Loren Leroy. Fazia o estilo sedutor, Aquele de olhar fixo e lábios carnudos, Uma voz rouca e Sexy. Loren era a tradução do termo " Caminho da perdição". De olhos castanhos amendoados, cabelos lisos e castanhos claros, Loren era cobiçados por muitas e muitas mulheres. Um otimo guerreiro e sabedor de varias táticas,não era subestimado todos os dias. Sua aparencia de "Bad Boy" nada condizia com seus talentos.

Um moreno de cabelos lisos castanhos mel, de olhar misterioso castanhos escuros quase negros, e uma postura que exalava sensualidade, entrou na sala. Eles o chamavam de: Alan Conoway.

Logo atras dele acompanhava o loiro de hipnoticos olhos verdes amarelados, uma estatura de 1,85, um corpo torneado e escutural, e um sorriso malicioso. Seu nome? Dones Reverbel.

Eles são guerreiros da Ordem.

- Eu ouvi o nome da "chefinha" ou estou tendo alucinações? – Perguntou Alan Conoway acomodando-se na cadeira e pegando uma das armas que estavam espalhadas por cima da bancada proxima a sí.

Jacob sorriu. Em sua cabeça passava-se mil maneiras de fazer a arma que Alan segurava disparar e por consequencia dar-lhe um belo susto. Jacob gostava de armar com as pessoas – Lê-se com seus colegas - era divertido!

- Não, estavamos falando na loira azeda mesmo! – Falou Loren com sua eventual voz rouca. As vezes as pessoas o interpretavam como pregiçoso, porem bastava conhecê-lo melhor e sua primeira reação irá ser tême-lo.

Dones Reverbel estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Pensava em como era linda a loira de cabelos longos e lisos. Pensava em como era fascinante seus olhos azuis de orbes negras. Em como sua pele era alva como a neve que caia em dias de frio. Pensava em como o seu corpo era uma tentação á seus olhos. Pensava em como ela era proibida.

_Pois era uma vampira!_

Praguejou em silêncio, isso era tipíco dele. Se facinar por coisas totalmente proibidas.

- Sonhando acordado Reverbel? – Perguntou Kaio á Dones. Sua pegunta tinha um ar de diversão e seus olhos azuis exprimiam curiosidade.

Dones abriu a boca para dar uma resposta á Kaio, mais antes que pudesse pronunciar algo, a porta foi aberta bruscamente, e de lá vieram Lucan Guerin e Nicolas Roux – Os Lideres da Ordem – Acompanhados de ninguem mais, ninguem menos que Carlisle Swan.

_É, algo de muito grave aconteceu! – Pensou Jacob Black._

Todos os cinco guerreiros da Ordem - Kaio Morel, Jacob Black, Loren Leroy, Alan Conoway e Dones Reverbel – Que estavam presentes agora á pouco na sala, prostraram uma ordem de respeito ao guerreiro da Luz – Carlisle – E esperaram a ordem dos lideres.

_Agora sim, A Ordem dos guerreiros estava completa!_

- Uma arcanja sumiu – Falava o Loiro de Cabelos longos que iam até pescoço, de olhos verdes escuros como grama e de postura poderosa que exalava uma força descomunal por onde passava. Sua voz soava calma, porém cheia de autoridade, por toda a sala. – Quero que sigam seu rastro e a encontrem. Entendido? – Perguntou Lucan Guerin aos seus guerreiros da Ordem.

Um som de concordancia foi ouvido de todos os guerreiros.

- Seu Nome é Isabella Swan. – Logo após anunciar o nome da arcanja, mesmo tendo a certeza que todos sabiam de quem ele falava, Nicolas Roux preencheu a mente de todos ali presentes com a linda imagem da arcanja incomum de olhos castanhos chocolates, cabelos arruivados e de um corpo escultural.

Ouve alguns sorrisos de parte dos guerreiros da Ordem ao ver a imagem da morena. Todos ficara imediatamente incantados por sua beleza. Isabella Swan era espetacular.

- A Pedido de Ariel Stoní, nosso lider. Jacob Black e Dones Reverbel, Iram comigo para a missão de busca. Os outros ficaram com o Guerin no compexo da luz caso algo der errado. – Disse por fim Nicolas Roux.

- Hora da Ação Guerreiros! – Disse o Moreno de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de cobre chamado Nicolas Roux.

Os tres guerreiros da Ordem pegaram sua armas e seus casacos, com passos largos sairam do complexo da Ordem e se perderam na noite de ceu estrelado em busca da arcanja lendaria.

...

Edward Pensava em como fazer para que Bella não o atacasse.

Levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e viu como a _sua_ morena relaxava e voltava a sua pocisão normal.

- O que faço aqui? – Perguntou ela com sua voz docê e melodiosa.

Edward respirou seu cheiro mais uma vez e viu como Bella atiçava ainda mais seus desejos.

- Estava Ferida! – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ela Bufou. Como se ela não soubesse que estava machucada, sentira a dor e tudo mais.

- Não seu idiota, pergunto-te o que estou fazendo aqui ao inves de estar no complexo? – Perguntou Bella á Edward.

Edward sorriu torto. Adorava como Bella tinha o gênio forte, em como pensava que era uma tigresa, quando não passava de uma_ gatinha manhosa._ Alias, _sua _gatinha manhosa.

- Acha que eu seria insano ao ponto de levar-te ao complexo da luz? Sou um vampiro,não um suicida. E só para constar, ainda quero viver muito! – Disse o moreno de cabelos bronze e olhos verdes esmeraldas, á Bella. Essa que estava controlando sua irritação para com o vampiro. Sua vontade era de agarrar seus cabelos cor bronze idiotas e tirar esse sorriso torto de seus lábios bem feito com um... Beijo? Bella sacudiu a cabeça tentando pensar coerentemente, ultimamente andava tendo esses pensamentos cheios de luxuria. _Isso que dá andar com vampiros!_

- O que quer de mim? – Perguntou Bella desafiante fitando o moreno de olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Por um momento se perdeu naquela imensidão verde. Parecia que podia lêr sua alma. Sacudiu-se mentalmente e repetiu seu mantra de sempre:_ Vampiros não tem alma!_

Edward pensava no que queria de Bella. Ele queria tudo. Seus lábios, seu corpo, seu coração, seu amor...Tudo que a envolvia.

Mais se contentou em apenas ter sua companhia.

- Quero sua companhia Isabella Swan! – Disse o moreno. Bella tomou sua decisão, não iria mais aturar os joguinhos desse vampiro idiota. Viu a janela aberta e pensou em fugir.

Antes que pudesse mover um musculo. O moreno segurava as mãos de Bella e aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizadores a fitavam profundamente.

- Me Solta! – Guinchou ela.

- Não! – Disse ele inrredutivel. Não iria deixa-la ir, não agora que trouxe a luz aos seus dias sombrios. Só de pensar em ter ela longe de si, fazia parecer que seu coração partiria em pequenos pedacinhos.

- Seu Imbecil. Não ver que não quero ficar aqui? – Perguntou a morena de cabelos avermelhados a Edward. Ela o fitava com seus olhos lindos de cor chocolates, olhos dos quais estavam meio marejados, a respiração dela estava ofegante e seus olhos castanhos exprimiam paixão... Paixão pela fuga.

- Sua Idiota. Não vê que te necessito? – Perguntou Edward fazendo Bella parar de debater-se em seus braços. – Não ver que estou facinado? Que te desejo? Sua companhia, sua voz, seu cheiro, seus olhos, seus cabelos, seus lábios, seu corpo? Não entende que quero você? – Perguntou ele alterado.

O silencio da parte de Bella foi o que bastou para que ele perdesse total controle de seus atos.

- Não entende que estou viciado? Seu amor é como uma droga que não irei susegar até conseguir. Anseio por seus lábios, sonho com sua voz. Amo seus olhos...Tão doces e castanhos como chocolates. – Disse Edward mais calmo, acariciando o rosto de Bella. Que por um momento fechou os olhos.

- És como a lua que se aloja no ceu. Ilumina minha escuridão. És como a brisa das arvores em um dia de calor... Me acalma. Você é como a vida que tiro das pessoas... Me alimenta! Não vê que se partir me matarás aos poucos... Como um veneno? – Sussurou Edward seus lábios estavam tão perto dos de Bella que podia sentir o calor que emanava deles. Provar da doçura que os consumia.

Bella sentia seu corpo vibar com as palavras do moreno de cabelos bonze, seu coração guinava a cada palavra proferiada de seus lábios. Eram belas palavras. Ele as falava com paixão, com doçura, e isso fazia Bella fraquejar.

Foi porisso que ela não aguentou.

Tomou os lábios dele. Com furia, com volupia, com desejo. Ansiava por seu sabor, era sem igual. Quente como o desejo, docê como a pureza. Isso a excitava, a deixava tonta. Eles beijavam-se como se fosse o ultimo dos beijos.

Edward fez com que suas caricias ficassem mais calmas, queria saborear dos docês lábios de sua morena... Letamente. E assim o fez.

Porem o beijo foi quente e por sua vez muito gostoso. Eles estavam passndo dos limites e Bella sabia disso, mais não podia parar, era como um frenesi.

Um frenesi docê e saboroso.

Eles compartilhavam do proibido... Mais quem disse que eles ligavam?

_Continua... _

* * *

**N / A: Gostaram da Ordem? E do momento Beward? ****O Que acharam do cap?**

**Comeeeeeteemmm!**

**O botãozinho lá em Baixo serve para isso!**

**Beijão!**


End file.
